Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic
Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic (凍の滅竜魔法, Kō no Metsuryū Mahō), also referred to as Cold Dragon Slayer Magic (寒の滅竜魔法, Kan no Metsuryū Mahō) by Nidhoggr, is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic, that revolves around the aspect of —a term commonly associated with ice. It's only known users are Jadis Lissandra and Indra Svargaloka, with the former being taught under Vritra the King of Storms. Description Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user various characteristic that are usually associated with a Frozen Dragon: lungs capable of unleashing chilling cold energy, scales that protect against the unforgiving cold, and nails that are coated in cold energy. As a result of all these characteristic, Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user to generate and control cold energy from virtually any part of their body, being able to use it in melee and ranged forms of combat, both offensive and defensive. The cold energy that is generated can be utilized in many different ways, if an experience user is in possession of this magic: the most notable and well-known ability is being able to produce ice by focusing their cold energy into one area and lowering the temperature, causing ice to be created. Due to the revelation of this ability, it is often wondered if this Dragon Slayer Magic is related to Ice Dragon Slayer Magic in a way; this is similar to how people believe that Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is related to . The cold energy that the user produces is able to physically touch the opponent, having either "blunt" or "piercing" effect to it, thus allowing the user to cause bludgeoning and penetrating damage while at the same time inflicting frostbite to the opponent or freezing the environment. A fact that is most interesting to note is that the cold energy is able to lower the temperature down to the point of freezing mercury, a metallic liquid that has a freezing point of -37.89 °F. Outside of conjugating ice, the user is also able to manipulate the cold winds, utilizing them to assault their opponent with absurdly sharp blades of cold wind or propel themselves into the sky, allowing for a limited form of flight. A true master of this magic is able to change the weather around them, causing it to snow by thinking about it. Outside of the ability to generate cold energy and manipulate it in different ways, the user is also granted the ability to consume external sources of said element to restore their body to a healthy state while at the same time regaining their reserves of strength, which in turn, makes them somewhat immune to most types of cold and ice-based magics as they can simply devour it. However, much like how other Dragon Slayer are unable to consume their own element, a Frozen Dragon Slayer is unable to digest their own cold energy or ice, or objets that they have frozen, to reinvigorate themselves. While there are classes of ice that is of a “higher” rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Ice God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use the powerful ice. Subspecies Abilities Spells Basic Spells * s of . ]]Frozen Dragon's Roar (凍竜の咆哮, Kōryū no Hōkō): * Frozen Dragon's Ice-Breaking Fist (凍竜の砕氷拳, Kōryū no Saihyōken) * a giant out of .]]Frozen Dragon's Phalanx (凍竜の , Kōryū no Farankusu; Phalanx meaning "Arctic Bird") Supplementary Spells *'Niflheim' ( , Nifuhāmu; Literally meaning "Eternal Frost Realm") Advanced Spells Alternative Modes Jötunn Force accessing Jötunn Force, a transformation born from her heritage.]]Jötunn Force ( , Yotton'n Fōsu lit. Snow Woman's Draconic Heritage) Trivia *[[User:DamonDraco|'The Pirate King']] and [[User:Alpha Olphion| Arceus]] deserves some credit for helping the user with the Mist Ice Dress spell. *The name of the Secret Dragon Slayer Art Purgatory Ice Night is the name of Jin Kisaragi's Astral Heart from BlazBlue. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Ice Magic